Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and, in particular, relates to an electro-photographic image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is widely spread an electro-photographic image forming apparatus which transfers a toner image formed on a photoreceptor onto a recording medium such as a sheet, and fixes the toner image onto the recording medium by heating and pressurizing the recording medium onto which the toner image is transferred, in a high temperature fixing portion. The electro-photographic image forming apparatus is applied to a copier, a printer apparatus, a facsimile apparatus, a printing machine, a multi-functional machine, and the like.
In such a type of image forming apparatus, for the case where the recording medium is a sheet wound in a roll shape (in the following, described as “roll sheet”), when conveying the roll sheet to an image forming portion, it is necessary to convey the roll sheet so as not to deviate the roll sheet to one side in a direction perpendicular to a sheet conveyance direction. For preventing the deviation of the roll sheet, conventionally, the roll sheet is conveyed while the deviation is prevented, by causing an edge part of the roll sheet to which tension is applied, to contact a fixed side regulating member (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).